coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 786 (26th June 1968)
Plot Stan and Elsie return at 7.30am, watched by a gleeful Ena. In the Rovers, Hilda frets as to where they have got to while Annie stirs things up that something compromising is going on between the two. Stan tells Hilda they ran out of petrol and spent the night playing chuckstones. Dickie takes delivery of a swivel chair. Gary and Emily take Elsie off for another driving lesson before Hilda can catch her. Len tries to bring Maggie out of herself and makes her agree to go to the Rovers. Audrey tells Ena she's bought a wicker elephant. Dickie loves the chair but it turns out to be the Barlows' and the elephant is theirs. Ena accuses Hilda of being scared of confronting Elsie. Gary and Emily are terrified at Elsie's driving. With several drinks down her, Hilda confronts Elsie in the middle of the street as the neighbours watch. A slanging match ensues when Hilda accuses Elsie of scheming to get Stan on her own. Elsie tells her that she's not that desperate. Ken decides he'll have to sell the car to buy new furniture. Elsie crashes her car into the back of Ken's, just before someone is due to come and see it. Len moves into No.9 and takes Maggie into the Rovers. Len offers to fix Ken's bumper. Effie Spicer moves into No.4, next to Ena, who is not impressed with her airs and graces. Cast Regular cast *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Dickie Fleming - Nigel Humphreys *Audrey Bright - Gillian McCann *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Mrs Spicer - Anne Dyson Guest cast *Gary Bailey - Warren Clarke *Delivery man - Peter Dudley Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop Notes *First appearance of Effie Spicer. *Peter Dudley makes a pre-Bert Tilsley appearance as a Delivery man. *The scenes on the Grape Street set were OB recorded. Several shots show the scaffolding against which the frontage is erected instead of the roofs of the houses. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Elsie takes Stan for a ride! *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,950,000 homes (3rd place). *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **''Coronation Street 1968'' released by Granada and Windsong Video on 5th November 1990. **The Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1960-1969, released on 31st July 2006. Notable dialogue Len Fairclough (to Maggie Clegg): "We don't sympathise with people round here, you know. We understand them, and that's very different." --- Gary Bailey (as Hilda Ogden storms out of the Rovers to confront Elsie Tanner) : "What's all that mean." Annie Walker: "Well it means, if my surmise is correct, that we are about to witness something not far removed from the Gunfight at O.K. Corral." --- Hilda Ogden: "Well at least I've had the taste to stick with one man and not go chasing after every other fellah from 'ere to kingdom come." Elsie Tanner: "I should think the reason for that is obvious." Hilda Ogden: "What's that?" Elsie Tanner: "Has any other fellah ever looked twice at you?" Category:1968 episodes Episode 0786 Episode 0786